peelfandomcom-20200213-history
Elastica
Elastica were an English alternative rock band that played punk rock, post punk and new wave-influenced music. They were best known for their 1995 album Elastica, which produced singles that charted in the United Kingdom and the United States. (Read more at Wikipedia) Links to Peel Peel discovered the band in 1993 through the Deceptive label and the group did four sessions for his show. He also interviewed the band in 1994 during their Reading Festival appearance on his programme. The band became subject to controversy in their early career when Wire and The Stranglers sued them for plagiarism. Peel defended Elastica saying that many bands have used melodies from others. At the end, the disputes were resolved by out-of-court settlements. Festive Fifty Entries *1993 Festive Fifty: Stutter #38 *1994 Festive Fifty: Connection #4 *1994 Festive Fifty: Waking Up #7 *1994 Festive Fifty: Line Up #42 *1995 Festive Fifty: All-Nighter #20 *1999 Festive Fifty (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man #6 Peelenium *Peelenium 1993: Stutter (7 inch) Deceptive Sessions *Four sessions. A selection of tracks was released on The Radio One Sessions (Strange Fruit, CD, 2001). 1. Recorded: 1993-08-12. First broadcast: 18 September 1993. Repeated 11 December 1993. * Annie / Spastica / Rock And Roll / Line-up / Vaseline 2. Recorded: 1994-06-14. First broadcast: 09 July 1994. Repeated 04 March 1995. * Never Here / Four Wheeling / Hold Me Now / Ba Ba Ba 3. Recorded: 1994-12-06. First broadcast: 17 December 1994. Repeated 15 December 1995. * All For Gloria / I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah / Father Christmas / Blue 4. Recorded 1999-09-22. First broadcast 09 November 1999. Repeated 02 March 2000. *Mad Dog / Kb / Da Da Da / Generator / Your Arse My Place Other Shows Played ;1993 *16 October 1993: Stutter (7 inch) Deceptive *30 October 1993: Stutter (7 inch) Deceptive *25 December 1993: Stutter (7 inch) Deceptive FF#38 ;1994 *07 January 1994: (JP: ‘And here’s Melody Maker‘s brightest hope, in their current poll, with their new single.’) ''Line Up (12 inch) Deceptive *15 January 1994 (BFBS): Line Up (7") Deceptive *15 January 1994: Line Up (12 inch) Deceptive *22 January 1994: Vaseline (CD Single - Line Up) Deceptive *28 January 1994: Rockunroll (CD single) Deceptive *05 February 1994 (BFBS): Line Up (7") Deceptive *February 1994 (1) (BBC World Service): Annie (CD single - Line Up) *25 February 1994: Vaseline (CD Single - Line Up) Deceptive *26 August 1994: Waking Up Radio 1 FM Session (Various Artists Cassette - Reading Present) Melody Maker *27 August 1994: ''(interview with Justine Frischmann & Annie Holland of Elastica) ''Waking Up Radio 1 FM Evening Session (Cassette - Reading Present) Melody Maker *02 September 1994: Waking Up *05 September 1994 (Ö3): Waking Up (CDS) Deceptive ''(JP relates his experiences of the Reading Festival, how good Elastica were there) *09 September 1994: See That Animal (single – Connection) Deceptive *09 September 1994: Blue (single – Connection) Deceptive *10 September 1994 (BFBS): (John is just back from the Reading Festival and was surprised that he found the musical highlight to be....) Waking Up Radio 1 FM Evening Session (Cassette - Reading Present) Melody Maker *10 September 1994: Connection (single) Deceptive *17 September 1994: Connection (single) Deceptive *17 September 1994 (BFBS): Connection (7") Deception *30 September 1994: Waking Up (Cassette - Reading Present) Melody Maker *07 October 1994: Rockunroll (12” - Stutter) The David Geffen Company *08 October 1994 (BFBS): Waking Up (v/a cassette - Reading Present) Melody Maker (JP: "Still just about the most requested item at Peel Acres, anyway hardly a day passes when a child doesn't appear in my doorway and say 'Daddy, can I please have the Melody Maker Reading Present promo only not for sale with rare and exclusive tracks CD with the Elastica track on it?', and I say 'Yes child, take it". I've got it for the moment, which is why I played it to you again".) *23 December 1994: Line Up (CDS) Deceptive FF#42 (JP: 'Festive Fifty entry makes real world chart shock! That got to number 20 in February.') *23 December 1994: Waking Up (Compilation Cassette-Reading Present) Melody Maker FF#7 *23 December 1994: Connection (CDS) Deceptive FF#4 ;1995 *13 January 1995: (JP starts to play the wrong Elastica track, and vows to play the right one in a minute) *13 January 1995: Car Wash (EP-Waking Up) Deceptive'' (JP: 'One of the many things I like about Elastica is that they don't overstay their welcome.')'' *13 January 1995: Brighton Rock (EP-Waking Up) Deceptive *14 January 1995: Gloria (7 inch - Waking Up) Deceptive *27 January 1995: Waking Up (single) Deceptive *28 January 1995: Car Wash (EP – Waking Up) Deceptive *17 February 1995: (JP plays three tracks each from new LPs by the Fall and Elastica, the latter of which he considers to be the best debut release in many years.) Smile (CD-Elastica) Deceptive (JP: 'I almost find myself wishing I didn't like the LP, because Elastica have been getting so much press, and all of it so enthusiastic, that, you know, kind of your spirit rebels against it.') *17 February 1995: Indian Song (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *17 February 1995: All-Nighter (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *18 February 1995: Annie (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *24 February 1995: All-Nighter (CD - Elastica) Deceptive (John compares the Elastica track favourably to 'Teenage Kicks', and threatens to play it twice in the same night: it would appear from the track listing that he did.) *24 February 1995: Blue (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *24 February 1995: All-Nighter (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *25 February 1995: All-Nighter (CD - Elastica) Deceptive :(JP: 'Four tracks from what must be one of the most impressive debut LPs of the past few years. In fact, one of them is coming along now.) *25 February 1995 (BFBS): Smile (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *25 February 1995 (BFBS): Hold Me Now (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *25 February 1995 (BFBS): Connection (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *25 February 1995 (BFBS): Line Up (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *03 March 1995: All-Nighter (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *03 March 1995: Annie (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *04 March 1995 (BFBS): S.O.F.T. (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *04 March 1995 (BFBS): All-Nighter (CD - Elastica) Deceptive (JP: 'I can hear Feargal Sharkey singing this one, and I know that it's destined to become one of my all-time favourite records, and if I was to do Desert Island Discs again, I should very likely choose this. It should be listened to as loud as you can get away with really, in my estimation.') *04 March 1995 (BFBS): Blue (CD - Elastica) Deceptive *18 March 1995: All-Nighter (CD-Elastica) Deceptive *25 March 1995 (BFBS): All-Nighter (CD-Elastica) Deceptive (JP: 'Had to be heard again.') *30 December 1995: All-Nighter (CD-Elastica) Deceptive 1995 Festive Fifty #20 *30 December 1995: (JP: 'This year. we took our Flossie to the Glastonbury Festival for the first time, and what was the highlight of the Glastonbury Festival for you, Floss?' Flossie: 'Watching Elastica and Pulp.' JP: 'Exactly.') ;1996 *09 February 1996: (After playing the opening to Elastica’s ‘Car Song‘ by mistake. JP: 'Actually, to be frank with you that’s not the track I’d intended to play.’) Bar, Bar, Bar (CD –Live In Japan) Deceptive *17 February 1996 (BFBS): Bar Bar Bar (demo) (2xCD-Elastica (tour edition))' (Geffen) *08 July 1996: Waking Up (Non-Peel session) (John Peel's Classic Sessions) ;1997 *30 April 1997: In The City (Various Artists CD - Music From The Gregg Araki Movie: Nowhere) Mercury *01 October 1997: Annie (Peel 30 years at BBC special) *10 December 1997: Bar Bar Bar Bar (CD: Deceptive Fifty) Deceptive ;1999 *08 June 1999: Stutter (LP - Incredible Sound Of Jo Whiley) Incredible *08 July 1999 (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *13 July 1999: Generator (12"-6 Track EP) Deceptive *14 July 1999 (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *21 July 1999 (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *22 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Generator (CD - 6 Track EP) Deceptive *22 July 1999 (Radio Eins) (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *28 July 1999 (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *29 July 1999: KB (CDS) Deceptive *29 July 1999 (Radio Eins): Miami Nice (CD - 6 Track EP) Deceptive *August 1999 (FSK): How He Wrote Elastica Man (CD - 6 Track EP) Deceptive *August 1999 (FSK): KB (CD - 6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *03 August 1999: KB (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *04 August 1999: Generator (12 inch - 6-track EP) Deceptive *12 August 1999 (Radio Eins) (with Mark E. Smith): KB (6 Track EP) Deceptive *18 August 1999: (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *19 August 1999 (Radio Eins): Generator (12"-6 Track EP) Deceptive *26 August 1999: (with Mark E. Smith): (JP: "This is Elastica...with him.") How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *08 December 1999: All For Gloria (Peel Session) *27 December 1999 (BFBS) (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff *29 December 1999 (with Mark E. Smith): How He Wrote Elastica Man (6 Track EP) Deceptive Bluff FF#6 ;2000 *05 January 2000: Stutter (7 inch) Deceptive Peelenium 1993 *February 2000 (FSK): Mad Dog God Dam (CD - The Menace) Deceptive *23 February 2000: Connection (LP - Elastica) Deceptive *24 February 2000: Mad Dog God Damn (CD - The Menace) Deceptive'' (Elastica track is the only one Peel currently has from the forthcoming album. The band's most recent session is being repeated the following week.)'' *26 February 2000 (BFBS): Mad Dog God Damn (CD-The Menace) Deceptive *02 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Mad Dog God Damn (CD-The Menace) Deceptive *07 March 2000: Your Arse My Place (CD - The Menace) Deceptive *08 March 2000: Human (CD - The Menace) Deceptive *09 March 2000: Miami Nice (CD - The Menace) Deceptive *13 March 2000 (BFBS): Mad Dog (CD-The Menace) Deceptive *16 March 2000: Love Like Ours (LP – The Menace) Deceptive (Peel notes similar guitar riff to that of Peter Gunn, which he also plays twice). *16 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Human (LP – The Menace) Deceptive *20 March 2000 (BFBS): Mad Dog (CD-The Menace) Deceptive *20 March 2000 (BFBS): Love Like Ours (CD-The Menace) Deceptive *23 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Da Da Da (LP – The Menace) Deceptive *23 March 2000 (Radio Eins): Love Like Ours (LP – The Menace) Deceptive *02 April 2000 (BFBS): Da Da Da (LP-The Menace) Deceptive *05 April 2000: Da Da Da (LP - The Menace) Deceptive *15 August 2000: Connection (LP - Elastica) Deceptive ;2001 *12 July 2001 (Radio Eins): My Sex (The Last Love Letter Mix) (v/a CD - Her Space Holiday) Wichita *10 October 2001: Line Up (LP - Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit *October 2001 (FSK): All For Gloria (CD - The Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit *23 October 2001: Waking Up (LP – The Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit *24 October 2001: All For Gloria (LP - The Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit *25 October 2001 (Radio Eins): Line Up (LP - The Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit *01 November 2001 (Radio Eins): Waking Up (album - Radio 1 Sessions) Strange Fruit ;2002 *26 December 2002 (Radio Mafia): I Wanna Be A King Of Orient Aah (CD - The Radio One Sessions) Strange Fruit ;2004 *18 November 2004 (Rob Da Bank): 'Stutter' - (Deceptive) See Also *Top 20 Albums *Peel Sessions Releases *Festive Fifty Session Broadcasts *John Peel: In Session Tonight *Peel Sessions: The Best 125 *Rebellious Jukebox External Links *Wikipedia *http://www---- Official site *http://www---- Other Category:Artists